Elasticity
The ability to stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable. Also Called *Elastic/Stretchy/Stretch Powers *Elongation/Plasticity/Stretchability *Expandable/Malleable/Stretchable Body *Ductility/Mutability/Pliability *Super Stretching Capabilities The user is or can become extremely malleable and elastic, allowing them to stretch, flatten, deform, expand, and contract their whole body, including limbs, torso, neck, etc. They can control how elastic/flexible they or parts of them are, allowing user to change their bodies into various tools or other constructs. They are extremely hard to wound or hurt due to their body reflexively absorbing damage by stretching with attacks, but may still feel pain. Applications *Extreme (boneless) Flexibility allowing Stretching, Flattening, Compacting, etc. *Compressability *Constriction *Dermal Armor *Elastic Eye *Elastic Jaws *Enhanced Breath/Lung Capacity (their lungs can expand in order to take and blow vast amounts of air) *Enhanced Eating (their organs can expand in order to fit more food and fluids) *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability (most attacks either bounce off or the user's body stretches enough to reduce damage) *Expandability *Flat Body *Inflation *Impact Absorption *Limb Extension *Limb Expansion *Malleable Anatomy *Organic Constructs (self only) *Spherical Form (their elastic nature allows them to expand their skin and body into a spherical form) *Unsupported Motion Techniques *Elastic Combat Associations *Amorphous Physiology *Elastic Energy Manipulation *Enhanced Flexibility *Body Manipulation *Body Length Manipulation *Boneless Body *Liquid Mimicry *Rubber Mimicry *Plastic Mimicry *Reach Mode *Shapeshifting *Size Manipulation Limitations *May have a limit on how far they can stretch. *May have to use kinetic force, such as punching or kicking, or even getting punched or kicked, in order to stretch. *May be more vulnerable against piercing or cutting attacks. Known Users See Also: Rubber Man Comics Cartoons Known objects *Lotus Twister (Xiaolin Showdown) *Banyan Twister (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Inspiron Power Ring (Super Buddies) *Gomu Gomu no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Reedstretches.gif|After being exposed to cosmic rays Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) can stretch to unimaginable limits. imagesCA5IPK6G.jpg|After being exposed to cosmic rays Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) can stretch to unimaginable limits. File:GotenksSS3VsSuperBuu.png|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has absolute control over his body structure, and can stretch to great lengths and size. File:Kid_Boo_Regeneration.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has absolute control over his body structure, and can stretch to great lengths and size. Skin.jpg|The Skin (Marvel Comics) Elastigirl2.jpg|Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) LuffyRubber.PNG|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, transforming his body into rubber. Gomu Gomu no Pistol.png Gomu Gomu no Storm.gif|Luffy demonstrates his expertise with this ability with Gomu Gomu no Storm. DP Stretch.JPG|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) stretches to avoid an energy beam. Gameboy Captain N.jpg|Gameboy (Captain N: The Game Master) Mars_Ravelo__s_Lastik_Man_by_johnbecaro.jpg|Mars Ravelo's Komiks: Lastik Man Adventure-Time-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-11303455-400-357.jpg|Jake the Stretchy Dog (Adventure Time) Brave and bold plastic man.jpg|Plastic Man (DC Comics) Ebon.png|Ebon (Static Shock/DC Comics) can become elongated as much as he want elongatedman.jpg|Elongated Man (DC Comics) goop-ben-10-alien-force-8797094-1024-768.jpg|Goop (Ben 10) wild-vine.jpg|Wildvine (Ben 10) rubberbandman10.jpg|Rubberbandman (Static Shock/DC Comics) can become as elongated as he wants. Super-skrull.png|Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) Paper_(Teen_Titans).jpg|Paper (DC Comics) Combo_Ninos_.jpg|Pilar (Combo Ninos) in her iguana from 640px-Ester_arms.png|Ester (Ben 10 Omniverse) -MBC-Power-Up-monster-buster-club-31994585-616-360.jpg|Cathy (Monster Buster Club) Para..jpg|Lyja (Marvel Comics) 670650-ultra_woman__susan_storm__picture_9.jpg|Ultra Woman (Marvel Comics) RubberM.gif|Rubber Maid (Marvel Comics) rubber girl.png|Clone Betty 3 A.K.A. Roxanne The Rubber Women (Atomic Betty) Kamala Khan stretch.png|Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Gummi_.jpg|Gummi (Marvel Comics) Kimberly_Potters_(Earth-928).jpg|Serpentina (Marvel Comics) Mercury stretch.png|Mercury (Marvel Comics) Madame Rouge.png|Madame Rouge (DC Comics) egirl2.jpg|Elasti-Girl (DC Comics) Piper1.jpg|Piper (Heroes) Piper stretch.jpg|Piper (Heroes) Stretching Her Leg age1.png|Bertha Bombshall (Totally Spies) -gemini_3.jpg|Gemini (DC Comics) pb.png|Platinum (DC Comics) crush.jpg|Crush (DC Comics) stretchmark.jpg|Stretchark 2719466-copy__17__of_armenia_cities_map.jpg|Zam Wesell (Star Wars) 2793688-one_trio_1_cliche.jpg|One (Trio) 794573-star_sisters_picture_19.jpg|Tallstar (She-Ra) 806963-652031_atomics__the_008__ocd__01_super.jpg|It Girl ciji.png|Ciji (DC Comics) cj.png|CJ (New Adventures of Nanoboy) 3602843-plastiq.jpg|Plastiq (Super!) spone.png|SpongeBob (SpongeBob) 520418-i04.jpg|Inque (DC Comics) miki.0.png|Miki Hosokawa (Hell Teacher Nube) helen.jpg|Helen (Claymore) HRB.png|The Humen Rubber Band (SuperNormel) Poly.png|Polymer (ps238) 652329-plasmer___copy.jpg|Montagu Mullarkey (Marvel Comics) Maurecia.png|Maurecia (Wayside School) for the wiki.jpg|Modulus (Fantastic 4 Marvel Comics) BubbleGum Jane.jpg|BubbleGum Jane (Ka-Blam.com) Joeyelastic.jpg|Joey Lastic (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003 TV series) Lash.jpg|Lash (Sky High) BDawg_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, B Dawg (Super Buddies) was able to strech his body to amazing lengths Elastic Waisteband.jpg|Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Elastic Waistband. Gum 8X11.jpg|Gum Girl (The Gumazing Gum Girl) 7612229_kindlephoto-101829616.jpg|Mo (Mo & Jo Fighting together forever) 345_Elastico.jpg|Experiment 345 "Elastico" (Lilo & Stitch) tumblr_nhen2slBah1sqf5tdo6_400.jpg|Elastic lass (DC Comics) Mister Shifter.png|Mister Shifter (Sonic the Comic) stretches his limbs. Cobra-19.PNG|Cobra (Legend of the Dragon) Lotus Twister 1.png|Lotus Twister (Xiaolin Showdown) grants the user elasticity Chwing_by_Urban_Rivals.jpg|Chwing (Urban Rivals) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries